Más allá estaremos juntos
by monogotas2
Summary: -¿Sabes? A veces agradezco a los mortífagos. –Ignoré su cara de asombro e incredulidad - Sin Quirrel, tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido... O tal vez sí; siempre habría sido una sabelotodo insufrible para ti, y no la amiga que soy ahora. – Intenté reír, pero desde hacia mis meses mis músculos de la sonrisa parecían… olvidados. ONE-SHOT DURANTE LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de Warner Bross. Todo el resto de la historia y lo que ocurre con los personajes son de mi imaginación. **

No dejaba de ver hechizos por todos lados. No podía parar de pensar en que iba a morir.  
Entonces, unos brazos me agarraron por atrás.

Una sola palabra rondaba mi mente.

"_Muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta…"_

Pero parecía que esa vez, la suerte aguardaba mi llegada.

No era un mortífago.

Era Ron.

Nos refugiamos detrás de una estatua medio descabezada, a salvo de maldiciones.

-Ron, sé que quieres luchar, que quieres acabar con ellos, que quieres vengar a tu hermano y que te enfrentarías al mismo Voldemort si fuera necesario. Debes irte, puedo estar sola. – Le miré a los ojos, que no me daban otra cosa que seguridad. Nada me iba a pasar mientras él estuviese conmigo

-Hermione, te acabo de salvar, ¿y ya me pides que me vaya? No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar ahora mismo.

Esa frase. Ese momento. Me aclaró las ideas. Y dije lo que hacía tiempo quería decir.

-¿Sabes? A veces agradezco a los mortífagos. –Ignoré su cara de asombro e incredulidad - Sin Quirrel, tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido... O tal vez sí; siempre habría sido una sabelotodo insufrible para ti, y no la amiga que soy ahora. – Intenté reír, pero desde hacia mis meses mis músculos de la sonrisa parecían… olvidados.

-No digas eso. No creo que fuera una coincidencia que yo quisiera salvarte esa vez, que supiera como vencer al trol. ¿No te das cuenta? Tú me enseñaste la forma correcta de hacer el hechizo, me diste la herramienta para protegerte. No soy nada sin ti Hermione. –Sus brazos se enroscaron en mis hombros-Además, el destino es sabio…y si hubiésemos vivido en un mundo sin mortífagos, te aseguro que nos hubiéramos conocido de igual manera que sin ellos. Debía ser así. No creo que pudiera encontrar a nadie como tú en el mundo.

-Gracias Ron-sus brazos se apretaron con más fuerza sobre los míos, asegurándome que nada iba a ocurrir-. Prométeme que esto se acabará. Que volveremos a dormir como en Grimmauld Place, podremos ver todas las fotografías y los recuerdos, que Harry vencerá y podremos vivir en paz.

- Hermione, tengo un buen presentimiento… todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Pasos. Ron haciéndome el gesto de callar.

-Tienen que estar por aquí. Ese Potter maldito parece escurridizo, pero sus dos amigos no pueden andar lejos…

-¡Maldita sea!-chilló uno, he hizo estallar la estatua en la que nos refugiamos, dejando solo el pedestal.  
Se me escapó un grito ahogado, y Ron me tapó la boca para que no nos descubrieran. Mis ojos lagrimeaban. Estábamos prácticamente a la vista. Por suerte, el pedestal era lo suficientemente alto y ancho como para que Ron y yo pudiéramos ocultarnos en cuclillas.

–Llevamos demasiado tiempo buscando, y su amiguita ya se escapó una vez… te juro que hoy no se va a escabullir, y quiero que el pelirrojo esté delante en ese momento… no sabes cómo me reí mientras los llevaba al calabozo en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Vale ya Greyback, sabes las instrucciones. Hay que matar a todos los amigos posibles de Potter, pero que los tortures entre ellos solo te servirá para que se revelen aún más… así que… no la mates. –Pude deducir un gesto de asombro por parte de Greyback, dado que la conversación paró unos segundos-. Espera a que Potter caiga, será todo mucho más divertido, el señor tenebroso nos dará poder para torturar a quien queramos…

-Si claro… - su voz se fue apagando hasta que al final no quedó nada.

Empecé a llorar.

-Por favor, por favor, no dejes que me lleven, Ron por favor. –Supliqué

-Hermione, no creerás realmente que te voy a dejar ir con esa facilidad, ¿no? Antes me muero que hacer eso. –Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.-Mira, cógeme de la mano, nada malo puede ocurrir.

Hice eso, y más. Lo apretujé contra mí con más fuerza y le susurré al oído.

-Ron, no me dejes caer. Nunca. ¿Me lo prometes?

Le miré a los ojos, y supe que lo decía de verdad.

-Jamás. Y si alguien quiere que muramos aquí, y estemos separados, no importa. Más allá estaremos juntos.

**Nota: Aquí estamos! Bueno, este one-shot lo escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo… pero la verdad es que me gusta bastante como ha quedado, y me he decidido a subirlo! Ron y Hermione son mi pareja del alma, desde que tengo memoria lo he "shipeado" así que bueno, no es de extrañar que escriba sobre ellos con bastante cariño :3 Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y deciros que "revieewear" siempre es de agradecer :3**

**Gracias! :D**


End file.
